1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a measurement and reminder communication system attached with a material container, and more specifically relates to a measurement and reminder communication system attached with a material container to communicate data to a computing device of a user through a communication network.
2. Description of Related Art
Water or fluid is crucial to the human being. Every system in the body depends on water or fluid. The human body made up of between 55 and 75 percent water, is in need of timely water replenishment. Lack of water can lead to dehydration, a condition that occurs when someone does not have enough water in his/her body to carry on normal functions. Even mild dehydration—as little as a 1 percent to 2 percent loss of the body weight—can exhaust the energy and make the person tired.
Dehydration poses a particular health risk for the very young and the very old. Signs and symptoms of dehydration includes but not limited to excessive thirst, fatigue, headache, dry mouth, little or no urination, muscle weakness, dizziness etc. People seem to carry bottled water everywhere they go. Health practitioners all over the world suggest drinking of eight glasses water a day.
There are plenty of other reasons to drink water. The major reasons for drinking water includes maintaining the balance of body materials, controlling calories, energizing muscles, maintaining skin quality, and helping kidneys. People of different ages, gender and weight may require drinking different amount of water per day according to various factors such as locale profile, country and climate profile.
Various apparatus are known for containing various materials such as liquid, powder, tablets etc. Such apparatus generally uses scale marks method to measure the material level. However, such methods are time consuming and do not accurately measures the material level. Further, such apparatus fails to provide reminding signals based on the material consumption.
Therefore, there is a need of a device for reminding and measuring material level inside a material container using sensors. Further, the device communicates the material used by a user to a computing device.